My Agreement With The Red Snake
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [CH.3 UP] Yaya merasa dirinya sangatlah tidak beruntung karena bertemu Halilintar. Namun, ia tak tahu takdir apa yang menunggunya... /Summary Diganti/Mind To RnR ?
1. The Red Lightning Snake

**Muahaha XD belum kelar satu cerita,udah buat lagi :3**

 **tapi gapapa laah...mumpung ada ide kan ? XD**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **WARNING !**

 **All Character BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **All Chara 20 Th+**

 **Banyak Typo,author baru,OOC parah,Straight Pair,story gak nyambung sama judul,de el el**

 **Di cerita ini,Yaya rambutnya di urai panjang sampe pinggang**

 **Pair : cari sendiri XD**

 **Genre : Supernatural,Romance,de el el**

 **This is JUST A STORY FROM MY MIND**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **Chapter 1 – The Red Lightning Snake**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damai.

Siapa yg tak ingin memiliki hidup damai ? Pasti semuanya menginginkannya.

Damai membuat kita merasa nyaman dan kita serasa tidur di awan yg begitu empuk.

Hal itu kadang bertubrukan dengan takdir yg seolah tak ingin membiarkan manusia terus-menerus hidup dalam damai.

Bagaimana kalau takdir ternyata menginginkan sesuatu terjadi dan kedamaian mu hilang ?

Bagaimana kalau masalah yg besar menimpa hidupmu ?

Rasanya pasti campur aduk seperti adonan kue yg baru di mixer,bukan ?

Seperti halnya gadis bertudung merah muda dengan jubah yg menjuntai sampai menyentuh permukaan bumi dan gaun pink panjang yg satu ini.

Ia tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum yg menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Tangan yg kini sedang memegang sebuah keranjang dari anyaman bambu ia ayun – ayunkan sepanjang perjalanannya menyusuri pasar di kaki bukit yg ramai ini.

" hai Yaya ! kau sepertinya sedang bahagia hari ini ya ? " Seorang gadis dengan wajah oriental dan memakai kacamata bulat menyapa sang gadis bertudung merah muda,Yaya.

" oh,hai Ying ! bukankah aku selalu seperti ini sebelumnya ? " Yaya melemparkan senyum hangatnya kepada Ying sambil terkekeh kecil.

" tapi kau nampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya "

" emm... mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagiku "

" hari istimewa ? hari apa ? " Ying memiringkan kepala tanda ia sedang bingung.

Perlahan senyum Yaya memudar dan di gantikan dengan ekspresi sedih, " hmm... kau lupa ternyata... "

" hmm... coba aku ingat ingat lagi deh, emm... " Ying mengetuk-ngetuk samping kepalanya dengan pelan menggunakan jari terlunjuk kanannya, " oh iya ! aku lupa ! hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu ! selamat ulang tahun,Yaya ! "

" haha... a-akhirnya k-kau... ugh ingat... " Yaya tertawa pelan sedangkan Ying memeluknya dengan erat, " emh... Ying... a-aku s-sesak ! ugh "

Ying langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa hambar, " hehe maaf Yaya, habisnya aku senang sekali sih "

" gak papa kok, Ying...oh iya ! aku harus cepat nih ! maaf Ying, aku duluan ya ! " Yaya langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Ying yg melambaikan tangannya, " baiklah ! sampaikan salamku pada ibumu juga hati – hati di jalan ! "

Setelah berlari kecil cukup lama ,akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah kios yg menjual buah-buahan yg masih terlihat segar.

" hai Kak Nanda ! sudah lama gak ketemu " Yaya menyapa sang penjual buah sambil tersenyum hangat.

" hai juga Yaya ! kau mau beli buah apa ? " sang pejual buah yg terlihat masih muda dengan rambut se-sikunya tersebut membalas senyum Yaya dengan senyumannya yg menawan.

" emm... aku mau beli apel dan cerinya 10 koin "

" haha kau seperti biasa selalu membeli apel dan ceri. Nah buahmu " Nanda memasukkan beberapa apel dan ceri ke dalam keranjang yg di bawa Yaya.

Yaya menyerahkan 10 koin perak pada Nanda, " terima kasih kak ! aku pergi dulu ya ! " Nanda hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya.

 **~*oOo*~**

Setelah keluar dari pedesaan, Yaya bergegas mendaki bukit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tinggal bersama sang ibu yg bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang dengan bertani gandum.

Di perjalanan pulangnya,Yaya melihat tumbuhan beri hutan yg tengah berbuah lebat (bayangin aja kayak beri di film Masha and The Bear). Buahnya yg berwarna merah muda nampak sangat menarik untuk di makan. Dan Yaya tau bahwa rasanya pun juga manis.

" ah, ibu kan suka beri hutan ! aku petik beberapa ah " Yaya menghampiri tumbuhan tersebut lalu memetiknya dan langsung di masukkan dalam keranjangnya. Ia juga memakan beberapa beri tersebut.

" kurasa ini sudah cukup... " Yaya menghentikan aksi memetik buahnya dan beranjak melanjutkan perjalanannya yg masih agak jauh.

30 menit berlalu, Yaya merasa kaki-kakinya makin berat saja dan mulai terasa pegal. Ia melihat sebuah taman bunga dandelion yg terlihat begitu indah lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sana.

" waah indah sekali... sepertinya ibu juga suka bunga ini... " Yaya memetik bunga dandelion tersebut dan langsung memasukkannya ke keranjang. Ia juga sesekali memijat-mijat kakinya agar pegalnya segera hilang.

Setelah dirasa pegalnya sudah lumayan berkurang, Yaya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yg tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

Pemandangan pepohonan yg lebat itu kini telah berganti dengan ladang gandum milik tetangga-tetangganya yg rumahnya memang agak berjauhan dengannya. Entah kenapa sang ibu lebih memilih tempat yg sepi daripada di dekat rumah petani yg lain. Mungkin ibunya ingin beristirahat setelah lelah bekerja di ladang tanpa ada gangguan.

Yaya dengan semangat membuka pintu depan rumahnya , " ibu,Yaya pulang ! " Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari sang ibu. Yaya merasa ibunya sedang pergi ke dalam hutan yg berada di belakang rumahnya.

DEG

" a-aduuh ! " Tanpa sengaja,tangan Yaya terluka akibat ia tak hati-hati saat memegang pisau yg tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya.

' pe-perasaan apa ini ? kenapa aku merasa ada hal yg tidak beres sedang terjadi ? j-jangan -jangan ibu.. ?! ' Yaya dengan panik berlari sekencang yg ia bisa menuju ke dalam hutan untuk memastikan firasat buruknya.

Saat sampai di dalam hutan Yaya melihat sesuatu tengah membelit tubuh rapuh ibunya, " i... ibu... ja-jangaan ! "

 **~*oOo*~**

 _YAYA'S POV_

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke hutan belakang rumah. Keranjangku bahkan tak ku letakkan di meja karena sangat panik tadi.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan ibuku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi. Sampai aku melihat sesuatu membelit tubuh ibuku.

" i... ibu... ja-jangaan ! " Aku berteriak histeris saat melihat kejadian itu. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku hanya mampu diam di tempat. Keranjang yg sedari tadi aku pegang telah terjatuh ke tanah, menghamburkan buah dan bunga yg ada di dalam keranjang itu.

Lidahku terasa kelu untuk ku gerakkan. Kakiku seperti telah di bekukan sedangkan tanganku terus menunjuk sesuatu yg nampaknya begitu besar dan panjang.

Mungkinkan itu... ular ?

Aku melihat ular yg berwarna merah dan hitam itu tengah menatap ibuku sebagai mangsanya. Kepalanya ia arahkan tepat di depan wajah ibuku yg sepertinya sudah pingsan. Lidahnya ia julurkan beberapa kali ke arah wajah ibuku. Sepertinya,ia sudah siap menelan ibuku bulat – bulat !

Tidak ! Ular itu tidak boleh memakan ibuku !

Kuraih ranting yg cukup besar di sebelahku. Lalu, dengan memberanikan diri dan tekadku yg kuat untuk menyelamatkan ibuku dari ular jejadian itu, aku memukulkannya ke sang ular.

" lepaskan ibuku ! dasar ular jelek ! berani sekali kau melilit ibuku ! rasakan ini ! " Aku terus menghantam tubuh ular itu dengan ranting yg kujadikan senjata. Dan sepertinya... hantaman ku tidak mempan...

" _SSSSSTT_... "

Dan ular itu kini menatapku ! oh tidak ! aku belum mau mati sekarang ! aku kan belum menikaahh ! eh ?

" k-kau ! pergi sebelum aku menghantam kepalamu sampai pecaahh ! "

 **" HAHAHA ! KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT,HEH ?! "**

S-suara siapa itu ?! bukannya hanya ada aku saja di sini ? lalu... siapa... ?

 **" KENAPA KAU CELINGUKAN SEPERTI ORANG GILA BEGITU ? AHAHAHAHA ! "**

Dia bicara lagi ! aku lalu melihat ular jejadian tadi. Ternyata ia masih melilit ibuku dan menatapku dengan... err... pandangan yg aneh.

 **" JADI... DIA IBUMU ? "**

T-tunggu tunggu ! u-ular ini... BICARA PADAKUU ?! ini... b-bukan mimpi kan ?! siapapun tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat aneh ini !

" i-iya... d-dia i-ibuku... err tuan ular... "

 **" HMM... KAU MENARIK JUGA KALAU DI LIHAT-LIHAT... "**

A-apa ?! _what the..._

" _ssshhh... "_

A-apa ini ?! kok tiba-tiba ada kabut hitam siang-siang gini sih ?! " u-uhuk uhuk ! ugh... i-ibuu ! uhuk ! "

Kabut hitam tadi makin menebal sampai aku terbatuk – batuk karenanya. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa melihat si ular besar tadi dan juga ibuku yg dililitnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kabut hitam itu menipis juga.

Sebentar... di situ tadi kan ular besar jejadian itu... tapi kok yg kelihatan itu siluet pria yg mencekik seorang perempuan sih ? kalo perempuan itu sepertinya sih ibuku.

Tunggu... mencekik ? bukannya tadi ibu lagi di lilit sama ular ya ? kok aneh sih ?!

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku untuk memastikan apa yg kulihat tadi sungguhan. Dan... itu memang seorang pria yg sedang mencekik ibuku dengan tangan kirinya.

Kabut hitam tadi akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dan tidak lagi menghalangi pandanganku.

Pandanganku kini tengah di hiasi dengan seorang pemuda yg tinggi dan berotot mungkin... Kulitnya juga putih dan aku hanya bisa melihat mulutnya karena wajahnya tertutup topi hitam beraksen merahnya yg posisinya begitu turun.

' hahah... pasti dia putih karena topinya yg melorot segitunya... ' batinku terus tertawa miris sambil mataku terus menatap pemuda yg mencekik ibuku.

Sebentar... mencekik ibuku ? pemuda itu mencekik ibuku ?!

Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku yg seperti di hisap pemuda di depanku itu. Saat kesadaranku telah pulih kembali dan aku hendak menghampirinya, dia tiba-tiba menyeringai seram ke arahku, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yg tajam.

HIIYY ! GA-GAWAATT !

" tap tap... " suara langkah kakinya yg tengah mendekat ke arahku terdengar seperti lonceng kematian di telingaku. Begitu seram lebih dari tawa Nenek Lampir di drama yg ku tonton di Tv milik Ying.

Aku terus diam di tempat sambil terus bergemetar takut. Kepalaku yg tadinya aku tundukkan akhirnya mendongak ke atas karena ada yg menyentuh dan menarik daguku untuk mendongak.

" tatap aku, nona... "

GLEK !

Aku menatap mata dengan iris _ruby_ itu dengan mata yg terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku sekarang. Mungkin hanya sejengkal saja. Aku merasakan nafasnya yg samar-samar menerpa wajahku.

Aku mulai melihat bagian wajahnya yg lain.

 _Tampan..._

Ugh ! ingin sekali aku menampar diriku sendiri karena membatin hal aneh seperti itu.

" kau... siapa... ? " Akhirnya lidahku dapat bergerak juga.

" ahahaha ! kau belum nyambung daritadi ? dasar manusia... "

" haa ? j-jangan bilang... ka-kau... "

" ya Nona manis... aku adalah ular yg kau lihat tadi... Julukan ku ialah _The Red Lightning snake..._ "

A-apa ?! _The Red Lightning Snake_?! Bukannya itu Cuma... legenda ? A-apa cerita yg ku dengar selama ini itu bukan dongeng, tetapi cerita nyata ?!

" bu-bukannya kau itu h-hanya... "

" dongeng ? yah... sebenarnya ada beberapa manusia yg pernah melihat _kami_... tapi semua menyangka bahwa ceritanya Cuma karangannya saja "

Oh... jadi benar ya... haha

" oh iya, kau bilang... dia ini ibumu, bukan ? "

Eh ? ya ampun ! aku melupakan ibu yg di cekik seperti itu ! " le-lepaskan ibuku ! " aku berusaha menggapai ibuku, namun tangannya ia arahkan menjauh dari jangkauan tanganku yg memang sedang terhalang tubuhnya yg tegap itu.

" eits ! enak saja kau mau mengambil makananku begitu saja ! aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan daging manusia, tau... "

" ha-haah ?! makananmu ?! lepaskan ibuku sekarang ! k-kau kan bisa mencari manusia lain yg dagingnya lebih sedap daripada ibuku ! " Dasar Yaya bodoh ! kau sama saja sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri !

" oh ya ? jadi, apa kau mau mengganti ibumu dengan dirimu ? hm ? "

' sudah kuduga dia akan bicara seperti itu... '

" jadi bagaimana ? cepat jawab atau aku akan pergi dengan membawa ibumu sekarang... "

Oh... lihatlah dia ketika sedang mengancam...

Tapi, aku sungguh tidak tega jika ibuku meninggal dengan cara najis seperti itu. Aku... aku... aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku demimu bu...

" hiks... tu-tuan ular... hiks... lepaskanlah ibuku... aku mohon... " aku rasanya tak bisa membendung air mataku yg terus memaksa untuk keluar. Ku katupkan kedua tanganku ke arah pemuda tadi.

" untuk apa aku melepaskan santapan lezat seperti ini, Nona manusia ? yg ada aku akan kelaparan nanti "

Aku akhirnya bersimpuh di kaki Tuan Ular tersebut. Air mataku terus mengalir deras dan tanganku masih kukatupkan, " ku mohon... hiks... aku akan melakukan apa pun... aku akan menyerahkan apapun... tapi tolong lepaskanlah ibuku... dialah satu-satunya penopang hidupku.. aku berjanji padamu... hiks "

" hahaha ! baiklah gadis manis, aku akan melepaskan ibumu... tapi kau harus menjadi milikku "

" a... apa kau bilang ?! " Aku begitu tersentak atas jawaban pemuda itu. Menjadi miliknya ?

" jadi kau ingin ibumu ku makan ? oh baiklah kalau begitu " Pemuda itu berbalik hendak pergi ke dalam hutan yg gelap tersebut. Aku yg panik spontan saja menahan kakinya.

" tidak ! jangan makan ibuku ! aku akan melakukan apa saja ! aku berjanji untuk hal itu ! tapi jangan makan ibuku... "

" fuhh... baiklah kalau begitu " Aku melihat pemuda itu melepaskan cekikannya pada ibu dan tentu saja itu membuat ibu jatuh ke tanah.

" ibu ! ibuu... hiks... " Aku memeluk ibu yg akhirnya terlepas dari maut, membiarkan air mataku mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Karena mungkin... ini jadi yg terakhir kalinya aku memeluk ibu.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat kilatan cahaya merah yg bergerak ke arah belakang tubuhku dalam hitungan detik saja. Setelah itu, aku merasakan hembusan nafas yg hangat menerpa tengkuk belakangku yg membuatku membelalakkan mataku dan merinding.

 _Ke-kenapa dia... ? ce-cepat sekali dia berpindah..._

" dengar aku ! ku beri kau waktu sampai besok untuk sekedar merawat ibumu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. aku akan menjemputmu besok. Tapi,kalau kau berani lari bersama ibumu... **kau akan rasakan akibatnya...** "

Aku berbalik dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan nanar. Sekarang ia akan pergi ke dalam hutan gelap tersebut. Tapi, aku lupa menanyakan satu hal penting padanya...

" T-tunggu tuan ! "

" hmm ? "

" a-aku belum tau s-siapa nama asli tuan... "

" ahaha ! nama asli ? bukankah -, "

" aku tau i-itu Cuma... julukanmu, Tu-tuan... "

" ... Halilintar... panggil saja Hali, kau ? " Ia nampak hanya melirik ke arahku.

" Yaya... "

Setelah pemuda itu mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dan aku hanya melihat kilatan cahaya merah yg masuk ke dalam hutan secepat kilat.

' mungkin aku harus menyiapkan diri... '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued or Delete ?**

 **A/N : hahaha XD tiba – tiba kelintas ide cerita ini pas baruuuu banget keluar dari kamar mandi :v karena jarang ada yg supernatural,mending ane tulis dah XD krisar nya akan di terima dengan senang hati juga kok XD**

 **o iya,OC Nanda itu kakak saya XD hehe  
**

 **So...**

 **Mind to Review ? 3(Q-Q3)**


	2. Wrench Way

**Wah akhirnya di lanjut juga sama saya XD maaf ya, kalo gak bisa update cepat ;)**

 **Oke kita balas review dulu~**

 **-Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan**

 **Ahaha XD kan sesuai sama sifatnya :v sama-sama kejam XD /ditembak**

 **Kagak jadi di delete kok, kak ;) makasih udah review~**

 **-blackcorrals**

 **Hehe :v makasih Corra! Walau kamu salah review, tapi kritikmu berguna banget! Thank you so much kak! And thanks dah review~**

 **-Nisa Arliyani**

 **Wah wah XD makasih loh pujiannya! Jadi obat penyemangatku**

 **Yah memang jarang sih XD malahan mungkin langka dan perlu dilestarikan di cagar alam :v /hoi!**

 **Thanks dah review kak dan moga lancar sekolahnya~**

 **-EruCute03**

 **Makasih pujiannya ;) ya, aku juga suka kalo Hali itu bukan kaum manusia XD terlalu mainstream /dilindes**

 **Maaf ya, gak bisa update kilat -3-) Tapi, saya usahakan setidaknya 1 bulan sekali update XD /ditebas**

 **Makasih udah review~**

 **-Rampaging Snow**

 **Iya, Yaya memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu jadi korbannya Hali XD /ditonjok**

 **Hmm... kita tunggu aja deh, mungkin bener mungkin juga salah terkaannya XD dan moga aja yaa Hali gak macem-macem :v makasih dah review~**

 **-ayunf3**

 **Lah, malah ngakak XD makasih semangatnya! ^v^**

 **Dan juga makasih dah review~**

 **-Meltavi**

 **Salam kenal juga, kak! ^v^ kakak bisa panggil aku Din~**

 **Wah makasih banget kritikannya! Aku jadi terharu kakak mau ngoreksi kesalahanku ini...**

 **Hali kan emang dasarnya bukan manusia kak XD jadi dia gak berperikemanusian deh :v**

 **Makasih ya semangat dan reviewnya~**

 **-Thiafa**

 **Iya kita sama, HaliYa is my fav. OTP XD**

 **Makasih pujian dan reviewnya~**

 **-tasha**

 **Terima kasih dah nak baca dan review fic absurd ni XD**

 **-Hanna Yoora**

 **Wah kita sama-sama dibilang galak XD saya malah pernah di panggil singa waktu itu -3-**

 **And karena yang ngereview banyak,** **walau banyakan silent readers** **, jadinya gak akan di delete deh ;)**

 **Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat...**

 **Makasih semangat dan reviewnya~**

 **-Guest**

 **Ohohoh XD Thanks for your review~**

 **-Hikaru Q.A**

 **Iya, udah di next**

 **Makasih pujian dan reviewnya~**

 **-sabtiasalsa**

 **Emm... iya mungkin?**

 **Makasih udah review~**

 **-wrkshtt**

 **Ini udah lanjut kok**

 **Makasih pujian dan reviewnya~**

 **-Salsha**

 **Udah lanjut nih XD**

 **Makasih pujian dan reviewnya~**

 **-TiaraSekarMd**

 **Gak dihapus nak (?), malahan udah dilanjut XD**

 **Makasih pujian, semangat dan reviewnya~**

 **Dah dijawab semua kan? XD sekali lagi, THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH MUNCUL DAN GAK JADI SILENT READERS~!**

 **WARNING !**

 **All Character BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **My Agreement With The Red Snake © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **All Chara 20 Th+**

 **Banyak Typo, author baru, OOC parah, Straight Pair, story gak nyambung sama judul, de el el**

 **Di cerita ini, Yaya rambutnya di urai panjang sampe pinggang**

 **Pair : cari sendiri XD**

 **Genre : Supernatural,Romance,de el el**

 **This is JUST A STORY FROM MY MIND**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **Chapter 2 – Wrench Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _YAYA'S POV_**

Ku tatap hutan belantara yg gelap itu dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dihari ulang tahunku ini, takdir telah memberiku sebuah hadiah besar...

Sebuah dunia baru...

"Hiks... maafkan aku ibu... hiks" Air mataku yg tadi sudah berhenti membanjiri wajahku kini kembali mengalir, membasahi wajah ibuku yg kepalanya tengah kupangku.

"Engh.. ugh" Aku merasakan adanya pergerakan dari ibuku yang tengah kupangku tadi.

"Eh, ibu sudah bangun?"

"Y-Yaya? Kau menangis?" Ibu masih meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku dan tangannya yang lembut dan hangat itu mengusap air mataku yang masih tersisa di pipiku. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Yaya? Kenapa kita ada di hutan?" Ibu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan matanya berkeliling dengan tatapan heran.

"I-ibu... tidak ingat?"

"Ha? Ingat apa?" Aku hanya menatap ibu dengan sangat terkejut. 'Kenapa ibu tidak ingat kejadian tadi sih?! Aturan ibu sekarang sudah menjerit ketakutan dan shock berat...' Batinku terus berteriak sedangkan mataku terus memperhatikan tingkah laku ibuku yang terlihat seperti orang bingung.

 _" dengar aku ! ku beri kau waktu sampai besok untuk sekedar merawat ibumu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. aku akan menjemputmu besok. Tapi, kalau kau berani lari bersama ibumu..._ _ **kau akan rasakan akibatnya...**_ _"_

Ah... kata-katanya lagi-lagi terngiang di kepalaku. Ugh, rasanya aku ingin lari dari tempat ini bersama ibuku. Namun, harus kuingat bahwa ia bukanlah manusia... Ia adalah makhluk yang cukup berbahaya dan memiliki kemampuan yang manusia tidak miliki. Ia adalah... **KAUM** ** _ASTPERY_**. Aku tak bisa meremehkannya begitu saja.

"Yaya? Ayo masuk... Sebentar lagi hujan loh" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan mendapati ibu sedang mengelus rambutku yang panjang sambil menatapku lembut.

"I-iya bu, ayo kita masuk" Aku berdiri dari dudukku yang disusul oleh ibu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah kami yang hangat. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara rintik hujan yang menerpa atap rumahku.

 **~*oOo*~**

 ** _AUTHOR'S POV_**

 _Seorang gadis kecil nampak sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangannya yang tengah menggambar sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang berwarna putih. dinginnya malam yang masuk kedalam rumahnya tak menyurutkan semangatnya._

 _"Yaya, kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara yang lembut dan bernada hangat menyapa sang gadis dari arah belakang. Gadis yang bernama Yaya tersebut segera menghentikan aktifitas menggambarnya dan langsung menghadap wanita yang menyapanya tadi._

 _"Aku lagi gambar pemandangan bu! Bagus gak?" Yaya menyodorkan hasil gambarannya kepada sang ibu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Wah... gambaran Yaya bagus! Nah, Yaya capek kan? Kita tidur yuk!"_

 _Yaya mengangguk semangat dan segera menggandeng tangan ibunya. Sang gadis kecil bersama ibunya berjalan kearah kamar tidur Yaya. Mereka berdua segera naik dan berbaring di kasur yang ukurannya cukup untuk dua orang._

 _"Nah, mau ibu bacaain dongeng atau gak?"_

 _"Mau bu!"_

 _"Yaya dengerin cerita ibu ya"_

 _"Iya!"_

 _Sang ibu mengambil sebuah buku dongeng yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di samping kasur sang anak, "Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah kaum yang selalu bersembunyi dari manusia. Mereka tinggal di dalam hutan-hutan yang lebat pohonnya dan jauh dari jangkauan siapapun. Mereka berwujud manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi seekor ular yang besar dan berbahaya, juga memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki manusia. Kaum ini disebut kaum_ _ **Astpery**_ _,"_

 _"Kaum Astpery adalah pemakan daging, termasuk daging manusia. Mereka akan menyerang dan memakan manusia yang masuk kedalam wilayah tempat tinggal mereka. Sifat mereka itu kejam, rakus, dan juga licik. Mereka semua rata-rata berwajah cantik ataupun tampan. Biasanya, mereka tak pernah menyerang tempat tinggal manusia. Namun, pada suatu hari, mereka menyerbu sebuah desa kecil di atas bukit yang dekat dengan hutan belantara yang gelap,"_

 _"Kaum Astpery menyerang desa kecil tersebut dengan rasa lapar yang luar biasa. Para manusia yang tinggal disana lari dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar nyawa mereka terselamatkan. Pelindung desa yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang berusaha melawan kaum Astpery. Namun, mereka justru berakhir di perut manusia ular tersebut. Kaum Astpery bergerak begitu cepat dan dengan mudah menangkap para penduduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, para penduduk langsung ditelan bulat-bulat setelah tulang mereka diremukkan. Sejak saat itulah, para manusia bermusuhan dan takut terhadap kaum Astpery,"_

 _"Kaum Astpery begitu kuat sehingga mereka tidak bisa dibunuh atau terbunuh, apalagi oleh seorang manusia biasa seperti kita. Namun, ada satu orang yang dapat memusnahkan kaum Astpery. Ia berasal dari kaum manusia dan merupakan seorang wanita. Tetapi ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk-," Belum selesai ia membacakan cerita dongeng tersebut, terdengar suara nafas yang beraturan namun terdengar pelan dari samping ibu Yaya. Sang ibu melirik anaknya yang ternyata telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ibu yang masih terlihat muda tersebut tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Yaya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari kamar putrinya._

 **~*oOo*~**

Badai masih berlangsung di luar rumah. Yaya dan ibunya tengah duduk di depan perapian rumah mereka sambil menikmati teh hangat yang baru Yaya seduh.

"Yaya, ibu masih bingung soal tadi"

"Soal apa, bu?" Yaya menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menatap sang ibu penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di hutan belakang? Padahal seingat ibu, ibu sedang ada didalam rumah menunggu kamu pulang dari kaki bukit" Yaya agak gelisah dan mencari-cari alasan yang cukup logis, "Emm... i-itu karena... emm..."

"Ah, ibu! Aku ada yang ingin dibicarakan nih" Yaya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa yang pingin Yaya bicarakan sama ibu?"

"Emm... itu, Yaya akan pindah ke rumah temanku untuk bekerja"

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu, Yaya?!" Sang ibu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya bu... Jadi kemungkinan aku akan pergi jauh ke kota disana dan tak bisa bertemu ibu lagi selamanya, jadi kita akan berpisah, bu" Yaya begitu tak percaya akan perkataan dusta yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingin pergi dari ibu? Kenapa?" Air mata sang ibu perlahan-lahan mulai membuat aliran di pipinya. Hati Yaya seakan teriris saat melihat tetesan air mata sang ibu yang mulai menetes dan jatuh ke lantai rumah mereka. "Maaf bu... maaf..."

"Tidak Yaya, ibu mengerti..."

"Eh?" Yaya begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Ibu tau kau ingin punya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Ibu juga merasa bahagia jika kau merasa bahagia, Yaya... Ibu akan mengijinkanmu. Jadi, kapan kau berangkat nak?" Sang ibu tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut pipi Yaya. "Besok bu..." Yaya merasakan matanya semakin memanas dan seperti ada benda cair yang sedari tadi terus mendesak keluar. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya ia menumpahkan air matanya.

"Hiks ibu... hiks ma-maafkan hiks Yaya bu..." Yaya memeluk sang ibu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya mengelus belakang kepala putri tunggalnya. "Sudahlah Yaya... ibu tak apa. Berhenti menangis ya?"

Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menghapus air matanya, "I-iya hiks..."

"Sudah, sudah. Ini sudah larut, kita tidur sekarang ya?" Yaya hanya diam sambil memerhatikan ibunya yang berlalu dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh mereka berdua untuk dicuci. Setelah sang ibu sudah pergi kebelakang, Yaya dengan lunglai pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, Yaya segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi ke alam mimpi, sebelum seseorang mengetuk jendelanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok tok tok!

"Eh? Ummh... siapa sih yang ngetok malem-malem gini?" Dengan malasnya, Yaya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Begitu dibuka, Yaya terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh? K-KAU?! MAU APA K-mpphh!"

"Ssstt! Jangan ribut lah! Kalau ibumu kesini lalu melihatku, kaulah yang akan pertama kutelan!" Seorang pemuda berjubah merah tua dan beriris _ruby_ yang memecah gelapnya malam membekap mulut Yaya dengan satu tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Yaya. "Huh! Tadi saja saat ibumu ada di tanganku kau tidak meninggikan suaramu... giliran sekarang, kau sudah berani padaku?"

Yaya memilih untuk lebih memelankan suaranya, "Jadi, apa maumu? Bukankah kau menjemputku esok hari?" Hali hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kita bertemu di taman bunga Dandelion di dekat sini pagi hari besok"

"Eh? Kukira kita bertemu di hutan belakang..."

"Hutan itu bukan rumahku... aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja kemarin. Eh, ada santapan lezat di depan mata..." Yaya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Hhh... baiklah, kau sudah selesai?" Hali mengangguk kecil dan melesat pergi ke dalam kegelapan malam secepat kilat dengan diiringi kilatan cahaya merah. Yaya menutup jendela kamarnya kembali setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang. Yang Yaya tahu, hidupnya akan sulit setelah malam yang dingin ini...

 **~*oOo*~**

Pagi akhirnya menjelang, menggantikan malam yang dingin dan gelap.

Pagi yang cerah dengan sedikit embun di dedaunan dan genangan air akibat hujan semalam ini justru adalah pagi yang ingin sekali Yaya hindari seumur hidupnya.

Karena ia akan berpisah dari ibunya dan... ikut dengan seorang yang licik ke sarang kawanannya.

Baju-baju yang sudah Yaya pilih telah dikemas dalam tas selempang rajutannya yang lumayan besar. Beberapa makanan kecil juga sudah Yaya masukkan dan tak lupa tabungannya agar ia tak menjadi seorang pengemis di sana.

Setelah sudah siap, saat yang paling Yaya tak inginkan datang. Saat ia berpamitan dengan ibunya dengan meninggalkan kebohongan yang ia lontarkan pada sang ibu. "Ibu, Yaya akan berangkat"

Sang ibu yang duduk di ruang tengah rumah mereka tersenyum manis, "Jaga dirimu ya nak. Ibu doakan kau akan sukses di sana..." Yaya yang duduk di hadapan ibunya berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah mendesak keluar. "Dan, ini... ada sedikit uang dari ibu. Memang tak seberapa, tapi mungkin cukup untuk keperluan makanmu disana" Sang ibu menyerahkan 10 koin emas yang bahkan 1 koinnya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup selama 1 bulan jika tidak berhemat sekalipun.

Yaya tercengang melihat banyaknya uang yang ibunya berikan, "D-darimana...?" Ibunya tersenyum kembali. "Ini sebenarnya adalah harta bagianmu nak. Ayahmu memberikannya seminggu sebelum ia meninggal. Ia memberi ibu 20 koin emas dan 10 koin emas untukmu. Maaf ibu telat memberinya"

"Tapi, ibu simpan saja-,"

"Tidak, ibu masih punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan nak. Ibu mohon, ambillah Yaya..." Ibunya mengambil tangan Yaya dan menaruh koin-koin emas tersebut di tangan sang putri kesayangan. Yaya hanya menatap koin-koin tersebut lalu memeluk sang ibu dengan penuh haru, "Terima kasih, bu... terima kasih sudah merawat Yaya selama ini hiks... Yaya hiks hiks minta maaf bu hiks..." Isak Yaya dalam pelukan ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya mengelus surai hitam legam Yaya dengan lembut, "Sudahlah Yaya... berangkatlah sekarang. Kau nanti terlambat" Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan menyalimi tangan ibunya. "Yaya hiks berangkat ya, bu hiks..." Ibunya tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata Yaya, "Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.." Sebagai salam perpisahan, sang ibu mengecup kecing kening putrinya.

Dan dengan sangat sangat berat hati, Yaya keluar dari rumahnya.

Meninggalkan kehidupannya yang damai, kenangan bersama mendiang ayahnya tercinta.

Dan yang terpenting, ia meninggalkan ibunya.

Meninggalkan sang ibu yang sudah tua dan berjuang sendirian...

 **~*oOo*~**

"Kau terlambat, nona" Yaya hanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga Dandelion. "Maaf, tuan" Yaya hanya menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Baiklah, baiklah... aku maafkan kesalahanmu yang ini" Pemuda beriris _ruby_ tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi nona manusia, kau sudah siap untuk melihat rumahku?" Yaya hanya menatapnya datar. "Pasti rumahmu penuh darah dan daging manusia..."

"Hei hei! Aku tidak pernah terobsesi dengan darah dan daging manusia sampai aku mengoleksinya di rumahku!" Seru si pemuda tak terima. "Okay, Hali... nampaknya aku sudah siap untuk melihat lingkungan hidupmu" Yaya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat. Tapi, aku sarankan kau untuk naik ke pundakku dan menutup matamu" Yaya tampak tidak terima. "A-APA?!"

"Hei, ini demi keselamatanmu nona..." Yaya terdiam sesaat, "B-baiklah, Hali..." Hali berjongkok dan mempersilakan Yaya untuk naik ke pundaknya. Setelah Yaya sudah naik, Yaya memejamkan matanya.

"Tenang, ini hanya sebentar kok"

Setelah itu, di sekeliling Yaya terasa berhembus kencang. Yaya yang penasaran, membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa ia – lebih tepatnya Hali – sedang melesat begitu cepat bagaikan kilat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang dingin dan terasa asing bagi Yaya.

"Nona Yaya, kuucapkan selamat datang di duniaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Wahahaha XD akhirnya selesai...**

 **Maaf kalo pendek, para Readersku sekalian (o3o)a**

 **Ini ditulis beda-beda hari tapi masih aja terkesan maksa XD**

 **Oh iya, saya ngeliat traffic storynya dan...**

 **Saya rasanya pengen hiatusin semua fic -_-**

 **PADA KEMANA RATUSAN ORANG YANG UDAH BACA INI FIC HAA?!**

 **Kan bisa sih nge-review tanpa log in -_-**

 **Udahlah, daripada marah aja kerjaan...**

 **Minat review? -3-**


	3. The Astpery's World

**WARNING !**

 **All Character BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **My Agreement With The Red Snake © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **All Chara 20 Th+**

 **Banyak Typo, author baru, OOC parah, Straight Pair, story gak nyambung sama judul, de el el**

 **Pair : cari sendiri XD**

 **Genre : Supernatural,Romance,de el el**

 **This is JUST A STORY FROM MY MIND**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 **Chapter 3 – The Astpery's World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Yaya membelalakkan matanya, melihat pemandangan yang pastinya sangatlah indah.

Pohon-pohon begitu rindang, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan menyebarkan wangi harum yang semerbak, serta hewan-hewan kecil yang berlompatan kesana-kemari.

Yaya berdecak kagum. Inikah dunia tempat ia akan tinggal nantinya?

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, membuat Yaya sedikit kedinginan.

"Dingin kan?" Yaya mengangguk. "Nih, pakailah. Ini peninggalan ibuku." Halilintar menyodorkan kain segi empat sutra dan juga 2 jarum pentul.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Halilintar mendengus kesal. "Ini jilbab. Kau tau cara memakainya gak?" Yaya menggeleng, sedangkan batin Halilintar menjerit frustasi. _'Ni anak perasaan angguk-angguk geleng-geleng aja..'_

"Jadi, kau tau cara memakaikannya?"

"Sini lah, biar aku yang memakaikan.."

Halilintar melipat kain pink tersebut menjadi berbentuk segitiga lalu memasangkannya pada Yaya. Ia lalu mengaitkan beberapa bagian dengan jarum pentul yang tadi ia bawa.

"Dah, selesai nih. Gak dingin lagi, kan?"

Yaya mengangguk senang."Iya. Rasanya nyaman. Terima kasih." Yaya tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang ayo, kita ke rumahku dulu." Halilintar melangkah di jalan setapak batu dan semen itu mendahului Yaya.

"Emm.. rumahmu jauh ya?" Yaya menyusul langkah Halilintar.

"Gak usah banyak tanya. Jalan aja."

"Iya, iya.."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

Pemandangan hutan dengan bunga digantikan dengan rumah-rumah sederhana dengan cerobong asap. Yaya pun terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan yang klasik ini.

"Oh iya, pakailah ini." Halilintar merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan kalung emas berliontin intan putih pada Yaya.

"Wah, wah. Kenapa ngasih barang mahal tiba-tiba gini?"

"Kau... tau kan kalau kaum Astpery itu pemakan daging?" Yaya mengangguk, walau jawaban Halilintar tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia tanyakan sih. "Sebenarnya di sini, banyak manusia yang menetap dan bekerja. Karena mereka sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan penjaga kaum Astpery dan juga... baunya tidak menggoda kaum Astpery untuk memakan mereka."

Yaya mengernyit heran. "Baunya tidak menggoda? Lalu, apa mereka memakai kalung yang sama seperti ini?"

Halilintar menggeleng sambil mendengus pelan. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"...Kau ini.. memiliki bau yang kuat dan harum."

"Ha?" Yaya melongo tak percaya.

"...Sudahlah. aku ada urusan penting sebentar lagi."

Jalan setapak semen berbatu itu terus membawa mereka sampai di pasar dunia Astpery tersebut.

"Wah.. disini ramai ya. Ada yang jual buah juga?"

Halilintar hanya melihat tingkah Yaya yang menurutnya berlebihan itu dengan wajah facepalm. "Kan sudah aku bilang ada manusia juga disini.."

Yaya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe, iya juga ya.."

Yaya berjalan di belakang Halilintar sambil memperhatikan orang yang sedang melakukan jual beli di pasar tersebut. Karena terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat, Yaya menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

"Aduduh.. ma-maaf, aku tidak melihat-lihat jalan tadi.." Yaya agak menundukkan kepalanya kepada pemuda dengan rambut landak ungu dan kacamata berframe ungu tersebut.

Pemuda itu hanya melihat Yaya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedangkan Yaya yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih. "A-aku pergi dulu.." Yaya langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Halilintar yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.

"Gadis itu... punya ciri-cirinya.."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Ini kok gak nyampe-nyampe sih.."

Yaya mengeluh setelah berjalan selama 15 menit lebih. Dan Halilintar terus berjalan di depannya tanpa berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Kejam, 'kan?

"Kalau gak ada kamu, aku udah nyampe daritadi tau."

"Ya bodo.."

"Kalo gitu, gak usah banyak ngeluh!"

Yaya hanya menggerutu dalam diam. Sampai ia tak sadar Halilintar sudah berhenti berjalan dan akhirnya Yaya menabraknya.

"Aduduh.."

"Nah, kita udah sampai."

Yaya yang tadinya sibuk mengelus dahinya segera terlonjak kagum dengan bangunan yang ada di depannya. Bangunan mewah dengan luas keseluruhan yang hampir sama seperti setengah lapangan sepak bola dan taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menyebarkan harum semerbak dan indah. Dan jangan lupakan gerbang juga tembok yang kokoh dan megah membatasi kawasan bangunan ini dengan dunia luar.

"Woaaaa.. kau ini milyuner, ya?" Yaya terus menatap bangunan—err ralat, rumah Halilintar dengan tatapan berbinar-binar seperti ular yang melingkar di pagaaarrrr.. eh.

"Milyuner? Makhluk spesies apa tuh?"

Pandangan berbinar Yaya seketika berubah menjadi pandangan.. yang aneh. "Err.. lupakan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Halilintar langsung menarik tangan Yaya. Ajaibnya, gerbang kokoh nan megah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Dan satu hal yang baru Yaya sadari..

Apakah ia sanggup mengurus rumah ini?

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Yaya hanya merengut sebal melihat Halilintar meninggalkannya di sebuah kamar yang besar dan beralasan bahwa dirinya ada kepentingan sebentar. Yaya melihat sekelilingnya, tepatnya interior kamar yang bisa dibilang sangatlah mewah.

Dinding kamar tersebut berwarna coklat yang dipadu dengan warna cream yang lembut. Di tengah kamar, terdapat tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna merah dan atap tempat tidur tersebut yang dihiasi renda-renda putih. Terdapat pula karpet bulu merah yang membentang lebar dan sangat lembut juga 2 sofa berwarna cream dengan meja kayu di tengah kedua sofa tersebut. Mawar merah pun menghiasi vas bunga yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur tersebut.

Yaya berdecak kagum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi dengan bathub dan interior lainnya yang tak kalah mewah. Kali ini, Yaya benar-benar yakin bahwa Halilintar adalah seorang milyuner dan punya jabatan penting dalam pemerintahan ibukota kaum Astpery ini.

Yaya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi mewah itu lalu berjalan ke arah jendela besar dengan gorden merah di dalam kamar tersebut. Matanya menangkap pemandangan bunga-bunga segar yang bermekaran indah di sebuah taman di rumah yang luas tersebut.

'Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar tak apa..'

Kaki-kakinya yang dibalut sepatu pantofel hitam itu melangkah keluar kamar, menuju tangga yang tadi ia naiki bersama Halilintar untuk ke lantai 2 rumah ini. Lantai rumah itu sendiri adalah marmer coklat yang terlihat mahal, dengan tembok bercat cream dan lampunya yang memancarkan cahaya keemas-emasan. Begitu sampai di lantai 1, 4 sofa panjang berwarna cream dengan satu meja kaca bening persegi panjang terlihat di depan mata. Yaya mendongak, melihat lampu kristal yang indah memancarkan sinar keemasannya.

"Ya ampun.. aku merasa sangat kecil.."

Kaki jenjangnya akhirnya berhasil (?) membawanya keluar dan menuju taman yang ada di sampin rumah sang tuan ular merah.

"Wah.. bunganya cantik semua! Jadi pengen metik satu nih." Yaya kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tanaman bunga mawar merah kesukaannya yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, saat tangannya baru hendak menyentuh tangkai bunga mawar merah incarannya, salah satu bunga mawar merah lain bergoyang-goyang. Penasaran, Yaya menatap bunga mawar tersebut dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hmm.."

"HOLLAAA~!"

"Eyam kan eyam!"

BRUK

"Eh?" Makhluk yang barusan sukses mengejutkan Yaya menatap sang korban heran. "Kau ok?"

Yaya yang terkejut –sampai terjungkal— langsung bangun dan mengelus kepalanya yang kini tertutup kain jilbab. "Aduduh.. sakitny—HUAAA MAKHLUK APA INIIII?!"

Yaya terlonjak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak terkendali begitu melihat makhluk mungil bersayap di depannya.

Makhluk itu tingginya hanya sejengkal, dengan rambut merah sebahu yang disematkan mawar merah kecil dan poni yang dipotong bowl cut. Ia memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan dan mempunyai kerah berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita merah. Kulitnya berwarna putih seperti salju, dan di belakang tubuhnya terdapat sayap merah dengan motif yang rumit dan indah tengah mengepak-ngepak membuat sang pemilik melayang. Matanya pun berwarna merah, mengingatkan Yaya pada iris mata Halilintar. Ia juga memakai sepatu balet hitam.

Tentunya kalian semua bisa menebak makhluk yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yaya, 'kan?

Benar.

Makhluk ini ialah seorang peri.

"Hai! Aku Pheony, peri mawar merah di rumah ini~!" Peri bersayap merah itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan riang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Yaya.

"Uh.. peri?" Pheony mengangguk.

"Ya! Eh, tapi.. kau ini siapa? Setahuku, Cuma ada 3 orang di dalam rumah ini. Yah, lebih tepatnya 3 laki-laki.."

"Oh maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," Yaya tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Aku Yaya, manusia yang dibawa Halilintar ke kota ini."

"Heee?" Pheony terlonjak kaget. "Manusia? Dan, Halilintar yang bawa kau ke sini?" Yaya mengangguk. "Hmm.."

Pheony meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya di bawah dagunya, lalu sayap merahnya mengepak mengelilingi Yaya. Matanya pun menyipit, sekaligus menajam.

Yaya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan, walau dirinya merasa risih sekali sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang peri kecil didepannya ini tengah lakukan.

Gerakan Pheony terhenti. Seolah sedang terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang ada pada Yaya. Yaya pun makin heran dan bingung, namun dirinya tidak melancarkan protesnya.

"Ooh.. pantas Halilintar membawamu ke kota ini.. aku harus segera memanggil Sunny dan Whaevy!"

"Eh? Sunny dan Whaevy? Siapa lagi itu?"

Pheony tak menjawab, malah ia menutup matanya. Mulut mungilnya menggumamkan sesuatu, dan mengabaikan Yaya yang kini makin kesal sekaligus penasaran.

Dan, satu lagi keajaiban terjadi.

Sayap Pheony memancarkan cahaya merah, kelopak-kelopak mawar merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Lalu cahaya-cahaya kecil terbentuk di depannya, membentuk sebuah tongkat pendek merah yang akhirnya di genggam oleh Pheony. Mata Pheony pun terbuka, memancarkan cahaya merah. Yaya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya-cahaya berwarna kuning dan bulir-bulir air muncul dan membentuk sebuah sosok baru di kanan dan kiri Pheony. Tepatnya, peri lainnya telah muncul.

Cahaya-cahaya kuning itu membentuk peri bersayap kuning yang berpola rumit juga indah dan bermata kuning, memakai gaun yang sama seperti Pheony namun pitanya berwarna kuning, rambutnya berwarna kuning pula yang diikat satu dan dikesampingkan ke arah kanan. Ikat rambutnya berwarna putih, dan memakai sepatu balet hitam. Kulitnya seputih salju.

Sedangkan bulir-bulir air itu membentuk peri bersayap biru yang berpola rumit juga indah, bermata biru, dan memakai gaun berpita biru yang bentuknya sama seperti Pheony. Rambutnya berwarna biru dan dikepang juga dikesampingkan ke arah kiri. Ikat rambutnya berwarna putih sama seperti kulitnya, dan memakai sepatu balet hitam.

Keduanya pun memunculkan tongkat pendek, yang masing-masing berwarna kuning dan biru.

Cahaya dan kelopak mawar menghilang dari sekitar Pheony. Pheony kembali tersenyum.

Sedangkan Yaya...

Melongo setelah melihat pemandangan fantasi yang baru ia lihat pertama kalinya.

"Hei Pheony! Ada apa tiba-tiba memanggil? Awas saja kalau tak penting." Peri serba kuning itu menatap sebal pada Pheony. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap datar.

"Hei, santai Sunny~ lihat Whaevy, gak banyak protes."

Peri serba biru menguap kecil. "Ada apa? Cepatlah, kau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku.."

Pheony geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar pemalas.."

"Hei, aku dengar itu.."

"Yaya, kenalkan, yang ketus di samping kananku dan serba kuning ini namanya Sunny, sang peri matahari. Dan yang menguap terus dan serba biru ini namanya Whaevy, peri air."

"Eum.. hai, aku Yaya." Yaya kembali melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan.

Sunny melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hei, katakanlah kenapa kami dipanggil kesini.."

"Hhh.. oke oke, lihat ini." Pheony mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Yaya, yang mengejutkan Yaya itu sendiri. Cahaya langsung keluar cepat dari tongkatnya dan mengenai Yaya, membuat sang gadis penyuka pink itu bercahaya.

"E-eh?! Kenapa dengan aku?!"

Pheony diam sambil tersenyum sumringah, sedangkan Sunny dan Whaevy melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Mata mereka memperhatikan benda yang bersinar paling terang diantara yang lainnya.

"I-INII?! JADI DIA..!"

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **A/N : Udah, gak mau banyak omong mah (||T T)a. Udah malu banget, berasa kayak Author gak bertanggung jawab. Nelantarin Fic bukan hobiku, yeah.. Ide dan moodlah yang mempengaruhi dilanjutkannya suatu Ficku ini atau tidak. Jadi, harap maklum. Saya ini masih remaja labil, baru masuk umur 14 bulan ini /ciyeee yang tanggal 21 ultah ciyeeee~. Dan maaf, aku gak bisa bales Review kalian semuaa.. aku lagi males dan juga yang Review banyak banget. Aku salut buat yang udah Review~**

 **Saya pengen seseorang buatin Ff untuk kado ultah ~v~ Tapi, itu cuman harapan, hiks..**

 **Sekali lagi,**

 **Maaf kalo saya lama update. Saya jujur akhir-akhir ini stress, mulai masalah keluarga, belajar mobil, ujian, jadi pesuruh guru karena faktanya saya ketua kelas, dan lain-lain. Termasuk kendala ide dan mood juga.**

 **Oh iya,**

 **SIAPA YANG GAK SABAR NUNGGU BOBOIBOY GALAXY?!**

 **Kalo iya, kita sama bruh XDD Aku akhir-akhir ini mikirin itu mulu (kapan November ya tuhaaaaannn). Sumpah, BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya jadi seumuran denganku itu rasanya waaauuuuwwww banget. Ganteng dan cantik-cantik semua pula~ Walau ada sih beberapa yang gak suka sama penampilan BoBoiBoy yang baru.. Aku sangat menyayangkannya hiks (/T T)/**

 **Dan akhir kata,**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnyaa~!**


End file.
